Laughter is the Best Medicine
by FS1Pets
Summary: Because of being ill, Sunil doesn't arrive to the LPS day care one day. It wasn't like his fight with Vinnie, he was truly sick. Pepper comes to visit his apartment, determined to help Sunil feel better in no time.


**Hey! I'm not dead! :D sorry I haven't written here in a while ;( but I'm back with this adorable sepper story! Enjoy! **

Pepper entered her dear friend's apartment. She carried a bag over her shoulder, filled with entertaining surprises, as well as some very pleasing goodies. Down the hall, she heard the faint sounds of coughing and sneezing. As she went closer, the sound became louder and clearer. Cautiously and carefully she went, approaching a friend whom she had not seen well since Friday. It was now Monday, and she had come to visit the home of her good friend Sunil Nevla.

Sunil had not checked into the Littlest Pet Shop day camp that day, for over that weekend he had come down with a terrible cold. Due to that, he had to remain home. Unlike last time, he was truly ill with a bad fever. Last time a while back Sunil had pretended to be sick because of a previous conflict with Vinnie, which got resolved shortly.

Soon, Pepper made it to the living room where he lay. The first thing her eyes seen was the arm of the couch. Behind would be her friend. She climbed on top of the couch leg, and when she came into his view, surely as expected, he did not look well. Sunil groaned and shifted around, lying on the couch, desperate to find comfort.

His facial expressions filled with exhaustion and weariness, eyes drooping down tired and heavy as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Around Sunil's furry body was a cozy, red comfy blanket. His fur untidy and frizzed.

" Uh..h-hello. " Greeted Pepper in the gentlest tone she could, half raising a paw to wave. Sunil heard her voice then turned to see her.

" Oh Pepper, greetings.." He answered but a groggy, weary tone in his voice. Throat must have been sore for a while. Sunil let out a powerful sneeze then sniffled roughly before speaking again. " What are you doing here? I do not think this is a very good time for you to be visiting. I've got a dis pleasant, bitter cold. "

Pepper put her arms behind her back. " I came because I wanted to help you feel better. " She insert her paws into her bag, feeling around for something in particular. Out from the bag Pepper pulled out a small, little treat tidily wrapped delicately in white, parchment paper.

Sunil wondered what it was. Before he could ask, he received his answer. " I brought you some sugar mangos, and some medicine. " Pepper said, giving her patient the item in the parchment.

Sunil sat up and accepted it, and carefully unwrapped the treats. Delectable they looked, each one coated with sweet, shimmering sugar. These must taste even more splendid than the actual mango fruit by itself. Sunil's mouth watered as his eyes stared at this yummy sweet, then slipped one into his mouth. He licked his chops gratefully. " You are most kind, I appreciate your thoughtful gift. " Sunil thanked, but in that groggy voice again.

" Ah, what are friends for? " Pepper grinned. The sick mongoose ate his gift, and surely enjoyed it. Although eating sugary foods would probably not cure him any faster, but Pepper being with him made him feel better already. Thinking of the thought, Sunil realized that his skunk friend stated that she had brought medicine, but did not see it anywhere.

He coughed and wheezed hard then asked, " Um...you say that you have brought medicine? " Sunil ate the last mango piece then settled down onto his pillow to sigh and groan due to lightheadedness. Pepper put on a little smirk when he asked, as if she expected him to say this. She gave an answer.

" Yeah, that's right Sunil, buddy. But, this is not a kind of medicine that you can consume. It's a special kind of medicine. In fact, it can cure you up in no time. " Smugly, Pepper spoke. Reaching her paws into her bag again, instead of taking out another yum yum to nibble on, she took out some of her favorite props. A toy mic, clown afro, and her most popular, rubber chicken and funny glasses with the big nose and mustache. As well as quite a few others.

Turning around and putting her funny props on, Sunil felt weary but wondered what she could possibly be talking about. " Why did the rooster cross the road? " Said Pepper in a positive attitude. The mongoose raised an eyebrow.

" To go on a date with his, chick! " BADUMCH. Confused Sunil was, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. It was a pretty random joke. Took a minute, but he understood now that this was his own little comedy show being presented to him. He briefly smiled.

" So one day me and Russell were discussing his fear of marshmallows. I asked, Why are you so scared of those things anyway? He said, because they're fat, little, soft, ugly things! And so I replied, Wow. You must be afraid of yourself too!" BADUMCH. Pepper grinned. Sunil instantly burst into cries just like that. Hysterical laughter he was in, giggling that own little giggle of his. The joke was very offensive, but it was just the way she told it that made it funny.

Pepper was satisfied and told more jokes and merry little dances until Sunil was literally choking on his own laughter. Some were dirty, some were offensive, some were Yo Mama, any type of joke that exists Pepper told. The mongoose forgotten about being ill. He laughed so hard it hurt. Sunil sat there, clutching his belly with a smile on his face. Literally tears streamed from his eyes. " Stooohahahahopp! Aaahaha! Please! Ohohoh! M-my stoooomaahahahahach! "

Pepper grinned in satisfaction, very pleased with her work. She took a little bow and sat next to her laughing friend. She lay a paw on his shoulder. " You feeling better? "

Sunil had forgotten about being sick, but was reminded when she asked. He soon relaxed and nodded with a smile. Honestly, he did look much more well than before. Yes, he still looked ill, but not quite as badly.

" Oh very much yes. Not fully recovered quite yet, but improved! I must thank you my dear comedian friend, for your help. I am dearly grateful for all that you have done for me to bring me back to health. I appreciate your presence, Pepper. " Sunil said in a positive attitude. He smiled, a tired look on his face.

" Oh, shucks " She replied in a very flattered tone of voice. " It's nothin, it's just what good friends do. "

Sunil let out a loud yawn and turned aside on his left, preparing for a good sleep. Pepper assumed that meant it was time for her to leave for now. Thankful for her company, Sunil gently waved and whispered his goodbyes.

" I thank you again, my humorous friend. "

The skunk waved back. She put all her props back into the bag, and tip toed out the door. After she left, the mongoose was fast asleep, blushing. Very next day, Sunil arrived in LPS, healthy and good as new. And if was all thanks to Pepper.


End file.
